warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WolfRunner
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dawnsong2 page. Here on we have 5 clans: IceClan, PetalClan, MoonClan, RockClan, and FlameClan! Here, we have 4 admins: Dawnsong2, Lucan07, Shadow Force and Trp66 and 1 chat mod, Crowfeather01. Contact any staff member if you have questions or a problem. You may also check the Community Portal or the New User Guide. Have a great time! Lucan07 (talk) 19:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey This is WolfRunner's Talk page. Leave a message anytime. RE: Sure! I can show you! All you need to do is add your cat to the MoonClan page, and find the roleplay page. Then, edit the page, and add you roleplay in, just as the others have been done. Then, click 'publish', and there you go! Done! Dawnsong| May StarClan watch over all those whose were affected by the Boston bombing... ' 09:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Apprentice Sure! An apprentice will be good for her. I am [[Fawnpaw|'Cinder]] 16:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) JOIN THE CHAT Whitestorm01 (talk) 16:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I prefer forever-alone Snowshadow, but Silver can have a crush on her. :3 19:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pleae stop adding category's to cats that aren't yours. You can do it to your's but please don't add them to other people's cats ~Thank You~ ~Crow~ (talk) 12:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Crow, it's perfectly fine. It's allowed. Maybe don't add them to Crow's cats ;D DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 09:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) OK. Sorry Wolf..~Crow~ (talk) 12:19, May 23, 2013 (UTC) DHGIVRSHFGIWRHGR CHAT NOW PLEASE!!!!!~Crow~ (talk) 21:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Please come back on de chat please. I'm lonely...♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 20:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat you can join again Wolf. I told you it would get you mad xDD♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 21:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat you can join again Wolf. I told you it would get you mad xDD♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 21:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Wolf! Thanks SO MUCH for your editing. You've really helped us! :D DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 10:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) JOIN THE FREAKIN CHAT PWEASE I'm lonely..♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 19:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Omfg join.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 19:54, July 8, 2013 (UTC) LLAMA PLEASE PLEASE join the chattttttt We need to speak!♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 15:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) CHAAt Please can you come on.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 00:19, July 11, 2013 (UTC) -cough- -coughjointhechatcough-♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 16:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ... Well. I'm not happy. I'M IN AN AWESOME MOOD. HAPPY BIRTHDAY :3 DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 07:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY B-DAY WOLFEH!!!!! Wolf!! happy B-day!! I hope your day is full of awesome gifts and joy :D I wish i could give you something but i can't :( I'LL GIVE YOU!....a poke :3 -poke- Have a great day!Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) HIIHIHIHIHIHIHI PWEASE JOIN CHAT ME SCARED!!!!♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 15:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'M SORRY BUT HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY WOLFFFFFF I AS GONE THAT DAY AND YEAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY? I'm late like a boss -_-♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 15:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Because I count you as an active user, could you go vote on ~warriors rp~ Wiki:Demotion Votes? Thanks. 19:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) The Prophecy of the Flood Please know that the flood will begin on September 1st. 19:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) JOIN CHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT VOTE http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:~Crow~/Admin PLEASE VOTEBa,Da,Da,Da INTO THE VOID!! ~ChimneySwift~ (talk) 01:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Still alive? 03:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Your last contributive edit was on August 29, 2013. Please show that you are still active on this wiki by editing, or else you will be demoted. 22:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Demoted Your rights have been removed due to lack of activity. The staff cannot afford to have inactive members, especially during a time like this. Sorry.